Recongnize this scene?
by Kitty c
Summary: *UPDATED WITH 13 MORE NEW SCENES!!!!*Well the title tells it all...
1. Recognize This Scene?

Recognize This Scene?

1. Hermione: O Harry, Harry! Wherefore art thou... Hey! Your not suppose to be on a broom!

Harry: But the balcony is too hard to climb!

2. Voldemort: I am your father!

Harry: NO!!! (Voldemort lean to cut his hands off, Harry dodged it) Ha! Miss me!

Voldemort: Oh yeah? Crucio!

Harry: AHH! That's cheating!

3. Voldemort: Harry Harry! Let down your hair. Let me climb the jet-black stairs!

Harry: (In a HIGH voice) No! OH! Prince Hermione come and save me. Just wait till I get my hands on the author

Hermione: I'm coming! AHHH! (Falls off the broom)

Ron: Cut! Next time you should ride a horse like you are suppose to.

4. Slytherins: Gryffindor! Gryffindor let us in! Or we will huff and we'll puff and

we'll blow your tower down!

Gryffindor: Not by the hair of our chinny chin chin. 

5. Dudley: (Holding a Hamburger) To eat or not to eat. That is the question. 

6. Ron: Every girl must try on this class slipper. If it fits you, you will marry Prince

Harry!

Cho: I'm not trying that on! I don't want to marry Harry! 

Ron: Um... that's the wrong lines

7. Snape: Here have this apple.

Neville: (takes a bite out of the apple and falls)

Snape: HA HA HA HA!

Neville: (sits up) Was that right?

8. Harry: (stakes Draco) Die!

Draco: How am I supposed to turn to dust? (Ron throws dust on him) Now I'm all dusty!

Harry: So?! At least you're not a girl in black tights! Now I'm really want to kill her

9. Dumbledore: Harry Potter! I chose you!

Harry: About time! It's getting kind of cramped in that ball.

10. Fred: If I am you... (Some where in the forest at camp)

George: And you are me...

Fred: We're twins!

11. Pansy Parkinson: Mirror, Mirror on the wall who's the fairest of them all?

Ron: I'll tell you if you promise not to smash me!

Pansy: Okay

Ron: It's defiantly not you! (Black out with red letters saying ' Too violent for

young children') (Hear smash of glass.)

12: Harry: Come with me to Never Land where you never grow up!

Hermione: But we can't fly!

Harry: Tinker Dobby! Bring in the brooms!

^^ For you all for liked this one I have another one called ¡§Recognize This Scene v.2¡¨ Check it out! Read and Review ^^


	2. Recognize This Scene? V. 2

^^ Okay this is some more ¡§Recognize This Scene¡¨ for all the people who like the first one and wanted some more. Read and review! Please! ^^

Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K. Rowling and all the scenes came form stories that are already there so yeah.

Recognize This Scene? V. 2

1. Draco: Hey Little Red Ridding Hood, where are you going?

Harry: (in a high voice) I¡¦m going to my grandmother¡¦s house Why does she always put me in a dress!?

Draco: Do I really have to eat her? She would cause me indigestion.

2. Hermione: Die vampire die! (holds stake in hand pin Draco against the wall)

Draco: Wait! You¡¦re not Buffy! She¡¦s suppose to be pretty!

Harry: Um¡K I wouldn¡¦t say that if I were you.

3. Hermione: Oh what a beautiful juicy apple. (start to bit it)

Harry: (dressed like a dwarf ) No you can¡¦t eat that!

Hermione: Harry your not suppose to be here! 

4. Hermione (dressed like Rabbit) Harry (dressed like Winnie the Pooh) Ron (dress like Tiggar) Neville (dress like Piglet)

Harry: What is this suppose to be for?

Hermione: I think we are suppose to be in Winnie the Pooh. 

Ron: That¡¦s it I quit! (take off ears and stamp on them) Where¡¦s the author?!

5. Ron: Where are we?

Harry: I think in are in Jurassic Park. (loud distant foot steps coming closer)

Hermione: Ahhhh! It¡¦s a dinosaur! (all run off)

Dudley: (step into view) I¡¦m a dino¡K uh¡K what was it? I forgot. 

6. Ron (Red alien suit): Oh great! Now we are teletubies!!!

Harry: Well you shouldn¡¦t complain cuz you are not the sun that can¡¦t speak properly. Writer person you better start running!

7. Ron: You have my sword.

Hermione: My bow.

Draco: and MY axe.

Harry (wipe away tears): Aww~! thanks guys.

Director: CUT! Harry would you stop crying!? Take 9843!

8.Professor Flitwick: Us the Force young Harry. Use the Force.

Harry: HAHAHAHA (burst out laughing) sorry (laugh) it¡¦s just¡K well the Green is well very¡K er stylish.

Professor Flitwick: That¡¦s it someone else can be Yoda!

9.Harry: (look at the red envelope in his hand) Should I open it?

Ron: okay¡K

Un-non Voice: I Know What You did Last Summer!

Harry & Ron: AHHH (Very dull and very fake scream. Started laughing)

Hermione: CUT! How many times do we have to film this scene?

10. Voice (sing): ♪ Pe-eves the friendly ghost. The friendliest ghost you¡¦ve seen¡K ♫ (to tune of Casper the friendly

ghost.) 

All: Yeah right!

11. Voice (sings): ♪ What¡¦s the story Wishbone? ♫ (Sirius walks in as a dog)

Sirius (growls): I don¡¦t even resemble that stupid dog! I¡¦m much more handsome than that!

12. Dudley: I can fly! I am a beautiful butterfly. (Harry and the Weasleys holding him up while he flaps his arms)

Harry (sweating): Are¡K Are we done yet? 

Ron (sweating): AT LEAST (gasp) you are not a LADY BUG!

Harry (to author): Of ALL the movies you could have done you had to do this one!

13. Ron: Buzz (Laugh) I feel extremely stupid in this costume sorry. Here let¡¦s start Again. BuzzLightyear to the res¡K

(Laugh) rescue¡K (Fall over laughing)

Harry: Hurry up! Do it properly! You DID say you want to be the Hero this time.


	3. Some more of 'Recognize This Scene?'

Some more of ¡§Recognize This Scene??? ¡§

1. Voldemort: (wearing orange cat suit holding newspaper) Are you ready to die?

Harry: (In spider costume) NO!!! 

Voldemort: (smash newspaper on Harry) HA! ♪ I defeated Harry Potter! I defeated Harry Potter! ♪ I smashed him like a bug!!! You are a stupid spider!!! HA HA HA!

Harry: Yeah¡K well at least I¡¦m not a fat cat! (All fall over laughing)

2. Hermione: Oh no! The ship is sinking! I think we hit an ice burg!

Harry: Thanks for stating the obvious!

Hermione: Oh shut up! Leonardo de Caprio wanna be!

Harry: Hey!

3. Harry: (on broom) One for all!

Ron & Hermione: (on brooms) All for one! (Hermione falls off)

Hermione: AHHHH!

Harry: (slaps forehead) Not again!

4. Lockhart: Humpty dumpty sat on a wall (Harry as egg on the wall) Humpty dumpty had a great 

fall (Harry falls) and all the kings¡¦ horses and all the kings¡¦ men had scramble eggs for breakfast again. (Death Eaters start to crowd around Harry.)

Harry: (lying broken) Um! A little help here!!! NO not the hair! Anything but the hair!!!

5. Draco: I¡¦m the Grintch who stole Christmas!!!

Harry: Well you are showing (laugh) house spirit! (crack up)

Draco: He¡¦s laughing at me!!!!

6. Hermione: (screeching) Can you paint with all the colors of the wind!

Harry: (unconscious)

Ron: OH! Harry its not that bad!

Harry: Easy for you to say! You got earplugs! This is the last time I¡¦m being in a musical!

7. Harry: (has tail and red hair wig) This is not what mermaids look like!

Ron: Don¡¦t complain! Your not a yellow fish with blue stripes that talks! How many yellow fish TALK!!!! Seriously!!! She sucks! (poof! Ron now a crab) 

Harry: (laugh)

Ron: Shut up! (take out ¡§To Kill List¡¨ add on author and Harry's name)

8. Harry: ♪Scooby do by do where are you? ♪ (pause) um¡K Sirius? Where are you? You¡¦re on.

Sirius: Why do you torment me so!!!! Why me?!

Harry: Don¡¦t look at me! Not my fault!

Sirius: (steaming) I¡¦m going to kill her!!!!

9. Harry: Hello I¡¦m Frodo Baggins.

Draco: (laughing)

Harry: What¡¦s so funny?!

Draco: I knew you were short, but not this short! (laugh)

10. Dumbledore: Good morning Angels!

Harry, Ron & Draco: (high voice) Good morning Charily!

Harry: Why the tights!!! Why? You evil writer!

Ron: I want to get my hand on her!

Draco: She is soooo going to die!

Harry: Are you thinking what I¡¦m thinking?

Draco: I think I am Brain!

Ron: Let¡¦s get her!

A/N: (come in huffing) Very sorry to leave you at 10¡K I had you run! Me against three of them¡K not likely¡Kbut #10 is kind of like two¡K ^^; It¡¦s very late and I¡¦m racking my brains! Or what I have left!!! School fry brain cells!!! ^^;; Please if you have any ideas for a scene I could do by all means tell me in a review!!! Thanks people for all your support!!! Hope this brought a smile to your face and a laugh to make your day! *^^ Now there¡¦s something that can make my day too! Just click on that button that says: ¡§Click here to submit review¡¨ and leave something for me. A simple LOL would do just fine! To sum it up PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you!

Disclaimer: the same as before¡K the funny parts are mine¡K other wise all else belongs to other people ^^


	4. Another bunch of 'Reognize This Scene?'

Another Bunch of ¡§Recognize this Scene?¡¨

By: Me (Kitty C)

Disclaimer: The following characters does not belong to me but the extra funny parts are mine ^^

1. Voldemort: Cruicus ! (Green light shot out from his wand)

Harry: (Jump back in slow motion, the green light slowed down too, but started towards Harry quickly again) AHHH!

Voldemort: HAHA!!! Matrix doesn¡¦t work on MY spells!!!!

Harry: How should I know? It said that it works on anything in the book!

Voldemort: You should have read the fine print. (Insert evil laughter)

2. Voldemort: I¡¦m your father¡¦s brother¡¦s cousin¡¦s friend¡¦s former roommate. (Pause to think) what¡¦s after that?

Harry: (slaps forehead) UGH!!! Its ¡§that makes us¡K absolutely nothing!¡¨ 

Voldemort: Oh okay. I¡¦m your father¡¦s brother¡¦s cousin¡¦s friend¡¦s former roommate. (Pause to think) what¡¦s after that?

Harry: UGH!!! Do you live just to make my life miserable?!

Voldemort: OH! You just figured _that_ out?

3. Pansy: OH! Help me!!! I¡¦m trapped in a burning building!

Draco: It¡¦s all right! Superman¡¦s here to the rescue!!! (Falls off hidden broom under cloak) AHHHH!!!

Pansy: Oh great! I¡¦ll just climb down the escape ladder.

4. Harry: (in strange girly costume) hum¡K this Li guy sure wears girly outfits.

Hermione: Um¡K Harry I think you got the wrong costume!

Ron: (laughing in his dress)

Harry: (shot Ron evil look) at least I¡¦m not playing a girl who¡¦s obsessed with her camera! 

5. Hermione: Aww you guys looks soooo cute!!!

Harry: Who is the world have a name like Bloom?

Hermione: Its Blossom.

Ron: Well you are not Buttercup!

Harry: No time to talk! We have to save the day before bedtime!

Ron: Oh no! We are losing him!!!! 

6. Ron: (Munching on carrot) Eh what¡¦s up doc

7. Harry & Ron: We are the men in black. (In black suit and dark glasses)

Hermione: Women in black. (Change all three of them in to black tights and dark glasses)

Harry & Ron: HEY!!!!! Not the black tights again!!!! A/N: everyone¡¦s favorite Harry and Ron in tights ^^

7. Voice: Roadrunner the Coyote is after you!

Harry: (look like a bird) meepmeep

Draco: (Coyote) This is not fair!!! I know what¡¦s going to happen!!!! (bomb goes off)

8. Dumbledore: Serves? Why are you wearing underwear on your head?

Snape: Who are you talking about? I¡¦m Batman! We must defeat the evil Joker!

9. Music: Rugrats music plays

Harry: Oh no!!! Don¡¦t even go there! (Trio in baby clothing)

Trio: NOOOO!!!! Ms. Writer person you are soooo dead!

10. Harry: Cool! I¡¦m liking this one!

Ron: Yeah! We get to ride these big robo things!

Harry: These are Gundams not robots!

Ron: (not listening) Now what does this button do? (Button says ¡§self destroy¡¨)

All the following is blanked out for it may not be suited for all audience.

11. Hermione: Oh why do we have to wear fur! It¡¦s so primitive!!!!

Harry: Well at least Ron can¡¦t destroy anything¡K

Ron: (holding club swinging) YABADABADU!!! (Loud crash off screen, see lots of stars)

Harry & Hermione: Oh boy!

12. Harry: (high voice) I¡¦m Sailor Moon! (Trips on hair, falls)

Ron: (fall over laughing) 

Hermione: You know. You are in no better place. Both of you are wearing short skirts! (as black cat)

Harry& Ron: Shut up! Author you are going to die!!!

13. George: (in high girly voices) I¡¦m Mary-Kate!

Fred: (in high girly voices) I¡¦m Ashley!

George: So who do you have a crush on today? (bat eye lashes)

Fred: We should put on some make up!

Hermione: Are the serious?

Harry: I think they are too into their part.

Fred & George: Who said we are acting?

Ron: YOU! What have you done with my brothers?!

A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoyed that! I would like to thank Hufflepuffer242 , Dragon's Soul, and Ariana Deralte for their ideas! And all my very wonderful reviewers!!! Some of these shows I wrote about here I don¡¦t know very well so I had to do some research¡K hope it does not offend anyone who likes these characters! I¡¦m very sorry if it does. . 

I¡¦m doing this at the price of my own life! After every one of these I end up with a bunch of very pissed off HP characters so please do try and be nice. If this gave you some laughs gimme a review to help me through! Please!!! Maybe tell your friends about this. And I¡¦m always open for more ideas!!! So click on that nice button at the bottom and take a few seconds that¡¦s all I ask for ^^; Thanks!!!


End file.
